1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light-emitting device in which with a light-emitting element emitting a blue light, and a phosphor material excited by partially absorbing the blue light and emitting a light having a longer wavelength, so that a white light is emitted has been proposed. A patent document (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19096, for example) discloses a light-emitting device in which a side surface of a light-emitting element and an element mounting portion are covered with a light reflecting layer.